


The Forward Path

by rage_quitter



Series: Aurora and Mikris (and friends!) [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Multi, OC Collab!, iron lords - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: It's a new chapter for the House of Light. Aurora-11 and her wife Mikris are still looking for new allies. Aurora has an idea.





	The Forward Path

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really really fun collab to do with my friend Mara/Wash, @wehavelightandfury on tumblr! in their canon, their characters became a new generation of iron lords, and we decided to combine our characters! Wash's characters are in a lovely polycule and they're all super wonderful!

“Okay, stay still, just like that,” Aurora said. 

Mikris waited, watching the glinting needle in her beloved’s hand. Aurora’s eyes were narrowed in concentration. 

With a thoughtful little hum, Aurora stepped back. “How’s the fit?”

Mikris flexed her arm. The new gauntlet strapped to her arm matched the one on Aurora’s. She let out a pleased trill. “It fits well!” she exclaimed.

Aurora’s face lit bright with a grin. “You look beautiful, sweetheart,” she said. 

Mikris gathered Aurora in her arms and leaned down to press her mandibles to her throat. Aurora giggled and returned her embrace. “This,” Mikris said, “is a wonderful new chapter in our lives. I am so hopeful for our futures, my love!”

“Me, too,” Aurora said, her voice warm. She reached up to cup Mikris’ face. “Things are going to be hard. There is still darkness on the horizon. But… things are looking up. I was so scared, before…”

“When you came here, to us,” Mikris said, a bit more solemn. “When you left the City to join us. When they thought you had betrayed them… but they don’t think that anymore, yes?”

“Ever since all that stuff about Drifter just being a lonely old bastard got out, no one’s really suspicious of him anymore,” Aurora agreed. “So my association with him isn’t bad now. And since the House of Light stopped the Devils from stealing SIVA and got them out of the old Tower, with my help… that’s definitely been a big boost for everyone’s reputation.”

Mikris purred pleased. “We have so many more friends now,” she said. “More allies. This is good!”

“There’s a couple more allies that I’ve been talking with, actually,” Aurora said. She was grinning. “I want to show off our pretty new armor.”

“Who is it?” Mikris asked.

“Have you heard of the Iron Lords?”

Mikris’ eyes widened.

***

The Skiff dropped low, entering Earth’s atmosphere. Mikris gasped in awe at the snow covered mountains. 

“Welcome to Old Russia,” Aurora said with a little smile. “Good thing we got you nice new armor. It’s really cold.”

“It’s… so beautiful,” Mikris murmured.

“It’s not bad,” Aurora said. Her grin grew. “I’ve seen prettier.”

“Hard to believe,” Mikris murmured, utterly awed.

“Well,” Aurora said, “I’m looking at you right now.”

Mikris blinked, and felt her Ether rush cold with a flush. She ducked her head with a flustered trill. 

Aurora laughed. “I’m the luckiest woman in the solar system,” she said. “I’m so glad I get to take you here. I spent so many years out here, y’know.” She looked wistful. “Carinna got rezzed outside the Cosmodrome… not too far from here. Maybe I can take you there sometime, too… though it’s still pretty dangerous. Fallen are moving back in, and I don’t think they’ll be happy to see either of us.”

“Probably not,” Mikris agreed. A shame; she wished more of her people would welcome humanity and the Guardians. The House of Light was slowly growing, though. “Perhaps some day.”

“We’re gonna be kinda near it, though. You can see the Cosmodrome from the Iron Temple. It’s pretty cool.” Aurora guided the Skiff through the mountain peaks. “They’re all gonna love you, Mickie. They’re great.”

Mikris watched the mountains as they flew forward. Eventually, she leaned forward to peer better at the screen. “What’s that?”

Aurora slowed the Skiff. “That, my love, is the Iron Temple. Hey, Saf.”

Saffron appeared in a shimmer of light, her new Servitor-shaped shell glinting pretty purple in the light.

“Can you let the Iron Lords know we’re about to come in for transmat?”

“Sure thing, Guardian,” Saffron replied. 

Aurora hummed softly as she tapped at the controls to slow and approach the Temple.

Mikris gasped at the sight of the place.

“They’re already waiting for us,” Saffron said. 

As they flew in low, Mikris could see a gathering of Guardians outside. She felt a nervous twist in her torso. She’d never been around so many before.

Aurora let the Skiff hover and stood up. Her brow drew together and she reached for Mikris’ hand. “It’s okay, babe, I promise,” Aurora said softly. “They’re friends. They’re gonna help us. I got you. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Mikris nodded. “I trust you.”

There was the warm hum of transmat, and then a rush of cold air. Mikris shivered and blinked into the bright snowy light.

“Hey, guys!” Aurora exclaimed.

The waiting Guardians brightened. “Hi, Aurora!” one, a Titan, greeted cheerfully.

Aurora turned to Mikris. “Mikris, my love, meet the Iron Lords. Well, some of them. The Council. Amara, Kazrian, Morwenna, Damaris, Orpheus, Allyson, Connie, and Maksim.” She gestured to each in turn.

Mikris stared wide-eyed at them. She blinked and lowered her head in a deep bow of respect.

“Aw, that’s not necessary,” Amara said with a laugh. “Welcome to the Iron Temple!”

“I am very honored to meet you,” Mikris said. “I… I’ve heard what the Iron Lords have done, and… you are inspiring.”

“You know,” Kazrian said, “Aurora’s one of us, too.”

Mikris turned wide-eyed to Aurora. 

Aurora laughed. “Didn’t I mention that? Sorry, babe. Yeah. I didn’t live with them here, though. They’re the real core of the Iron Lords. But yeah, that’s why I felt that they could be really good allies for us! I’m already an Iron Lord. Things were too busy for me to really ask them earlier, but…”

“We’re happy to be allies with the House of Light,” Amara said. “We’ve fought the Fallen for way too long.”

“And Aurora’s our friend.” Kazrian grinned and slung an arm around Aurora’s shoulders. “So any friend of hers is a friend of ours.”

Mikris felt her chest lift with hope.

“This is kind of our introductory meeting,” Aurora explained. “Since you’re pretty much the House’s ambassador and all that. Misraaks will come by later on for more official meetings, but I wanted to introduce you to my friends. Show you around and all that.”

“Lord Saladin and Shiro weren’t, uh, the happiest with the decision,” Kazrian said. “They’ll come around, though.”

“Where are they?” Aurora asked.

“Not sure where Shiro’s been going off to,” Orpheus said, frowning. “Saladin’s… not really up for company.”

Aurora sighed. “After all we’ve helped do for him,” she grumbled. She shook her head. “I’ll talk to him later.”

“I can,” Amara offered. “Later, though. Come on, let’s show you around, Mikris.”

Mikris followed the Iron Lords through the temple. It was a massive, ancient, beautiful structure, with magnificent statues and blazing braziers. There were other people around too, Guardians and non-Guardians alike, who looked up in interest when they went by. Mikris fidgeted with her hands, but no one looked at her with suspicion or aggression.

Warm fingers found the claws of a secondary. Aurora gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand gently. 

Something growled.

Mikris jumped and ducked closer to Aurora. She looked wide-eyed for the source of the sound.

Gold eyes glittered, and a saliva-slick tongue licked over sharp, glistening teeth. 

Aurora cooed and knelt down. “Oh, hi, baby!” she exclaimed. She held out her hand to the creature. 

The creature stared at Mikris.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Aurora said to Mikris. “Hey, Kaz, which one is this?”

“Cheesecake,” was the answer.

“What… is it?” Mikris asked cautiously.

“A wolf,” Aurora said. “They’re pretty rare nowadays, but the Iron Lords have been breeding and caring for a bunch of them. Released a lot into the wilds, too, to help rebuild the ecosystems in certain areas where they used to be common before the Collapse. The ones here are kinda more like pets. They won’t bite. He’s probably confused, though.” She reached forward to scratch her fingers on the wolf’s head. “He’s never seen an Eliksni before!”

Mikris eyed the animal before softening. “It’s… cute,” she murmured.

“C’mere, pup,” Aurora said. The wolf crept forward. “Here, crouch down, let him sniff your hand.”

Mirkis glanced toward the other Iron Lords. She received several approving nods and grins, as well as a thumbs-up from Kazrian. Slowly, she crouched beside Aurora and held out her hand.

The wolf leaned forward. It sniffed her, its breath steaming in the cold air. It nudged its hand against her fingers. Mikris brightened and looked to Aurora’s bright grin. 

“You can pet him,” Aurora said. 

Carefully, Mikris ran her claws through its thick, coarse fur. She trilled softly. “Magnificent creature,” she said in Eliksni.

Its tail waved behind it. 

“Aw, he likes you,” Maksim said with a laugh. 

Mikris felt a purr rumble in her chest. Was it an honor, to be liked by this creature? Everyone seemed pleased by it. 

“Oh! Oh, hey, over there,” Aurora said, sounding excited. She jumped to her feet and pointed. “C’mon, more stuff to see! I forgot about this…”

Everyone chattered happily as they continued their tour. Aurora gushed about Mikris, which flustered her further. Mikris caught little bits and pieces from the Iron Lords. A few mixed up names sometimes, grumbling about Osiris after correcting themselves to Ikora. Orpheus was jumpy; Mikris recognized it as trauma responses. She'd seen it before. Damaris seemed withdrawn, friendly as she tried to be. 

Mikris made a mental note to ask Aurora about them all later. 

But they were all kind to her. Mikris had interacted with only a few Guardians, and never so many at once. The scent of their Light was nearly tangible, a swirling array of elements in the icy air. The sheer sense of power and strength was almost terrifying.

The reassuring fingers woven with her own kept Mikris from any real fear. 

These Guardians, these Iron Lords, were treating Mikris as an esteemed guest. An ally. A friend.

***

"They like you."

Mikris curled into Aurora's warmth. "They're nice," she said softly.

"They are." Aurora rubbed her fingers over Mikris' shoulder, solar heat radiating from her. She smelled like nutmeg, a delicious spice of this lovely planet, and the rich sweet scent of oak smoke. "We'll be allies. It'll be good for everyone. I'm glad."

"Me, too--" Mikris paused at a sound behind them.

"Hey," a voice called. Amara. "Aurora, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Aurora pressed her mouth to Mikris's jaw for a moment before standing. "I'll be right back," she promised. 

"Okay," Mikris replied. She watched Aurora follow Amara out of the temple. 

She sat on her own, looking out over the mountains from the doorway of the temple. It was still breathtaking.

Something cold nudged her hand after a minute. She blinked and looked down.

The wolf was back. It pressed its nose against her and whined softly. 

Mikris purred and stroked its head. “Vel,” she murmured. 

It flopped down beside her and put its head on her lap.

“He really likes you,” Kazrian’s voice said behind her.

Mikris looked over her shoulder to see him grinning at her. He reminded her a little of Aurora, very approachable and jokey. A Hunter thing, she presumed. He also had an air of void and solar, like Aurora. “I’ve never seen a creature like this before today,” she said. “He’s lovely.”

“Yeah.” Kazrian came over to sit on the floor on the other side of the wolf. He carded his fingers through the fur on its flank. “They all kinda died out during the Collapse. I’m not sure where Saladin found the few that remained. But if they like you, that’s a good sign.”

“How so?” Mikris asked. She scratched the wolf’s chin, minding her claws.

“Dogs, and wolves, can kinda… sense a person’s character. They get defensive around people you shouldn’t trust. So him being so open and affectionate toward you means you’re a good person.”

Mikris chirped softly. “Thank you.”

He grinned. “Aurora can’t shut up about you, you know. You two are cute.”

She ducked her head. 

“And hey. We are happy to be your friends. We’ll work out an alliance. Aurora’s one of us, and friends of hers are friends of ours.”

“Not to mention,” spoke a new voice, startling them all, “the fact that more allies is a potential bonus against the Darkness coming.”

Kazrian put a hand to his chest. “Stars above, Orph, you’re gonna give me a heart attack!”

Orpheus scoffed softly from where he’d approached silently. He sat beside Kazrian.

Kazrian sighed. “Yeah, I mean, you’re not wrong.”

“Aurora’s frightened,” Mikris murmured. 

“We all are,” Orpheus said. “Whatever’s coming… it’s going to be… bad.”

“But we can beat it,” Mikris said. “Right?”

“We’ll have a chance,” Kazrian said. He sounded optimistic. “Stronger together, right? The City, the Iron Lords, the House of Light…”

“All these petty wars,” Orpheus murmured. He rested his elbow on his knee. “We might have a chance… if we get ready…”

“We will,” Mikris said in determination. She sat up straighter. The wolf nudged her hand again. “We’ll survive it. Whatever comes. You are Guardians. I’ve seen your strength. Even without Light. I know we can do this. Together.”

“Hell yeah, that’s the spirit,” Kazrian said with a grin. “I see why Aurora likes you! You’re pretty cool, Mikris.”

She chirped brightly in thanks. “I’m very glad that I came here,” she said. “You’re all very kind and wonderful. I’m honored to be welcomed here, to be the ambassador for my House and spearhead the alliance between humanity and the Eliksni.”

“Honor’s all ours,” Kazrian assured.

“You’re a guest of honor,” Orpheus agreed with a nod. “In fact…”

Mikris looked up as footsteps announced the return of Aurora and Amara. Aurora was grinning brightly. 

Amara held out a hand to Mikris. “I have very good news,” she said.

Mikris accepted her help to her feet, but was watching Aurora. “What is it?”

“Come with us, my love,” Aurora said, still smiling. “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

***

Mikris stood nearly a foot taller than him, but still felt well intimidated by the commanding, powerful air that Lord Saladin gave off.

He was instantly recognizable, of course. He stood in the central temple, staring up at the statues of the old Iron Lords, a brazier in the floor burning with crackling coals that warmed the inside. A few wolves lingered around the edges of the room, sleeping or watching. 

He turned around as they all entered the room. 

Mikris hesitated, but Aurora tugged her forward.

“Aurora,” Saladin greeted with an incline of his head. “The Young Wolf.”

Aurora chuckled and lowered her own head in response. “Hello, Lord Saladin. Sorry I missed Iron Banner last month.”

“You’ve had your hands full,” he said dryly. He had a deep, rough, quiet voice. “I’ve been informed.”

“We talked about it already,” Amara said. “We’re all in agreement.”

Aurora brightened. “Shiro, too?”

“Shiro, too, yes,” Saladin said. “You are all… quite convincing. After what you’ve done, and what she has done…” 

Mikris ducked her head when he leveled his gaze on her.

“I will, of course, need to arrange a meeting with the Kell. But as far as first meetings go, this is a good sign.”

She heard her own sigh of relief.

“Mikris, Ambassador of the House of Light.”

Mikris started, and then bowed low in honored greeting. “Lord Saladin, of the Iron Lords,” she replied in the most somber of tones. “I am humbled to formally meet you and represent my House.”

“Your reputation has preceded you,” Saladin told her. “Aurora speaks highly of you. And fondly.”

Aurora looked unabashed. 

“Before we formally meet with your Kell to discuss alliance,” Saladin said, “there is something else that we have agreed to.”

Mikris chirped curiously. 

“We have many among our number now. The Iron Lords are a growing force thanks to Amara and Aurora.” Saladin nodded to the two Exos. “Our reputations and strength are returning to the glory that we once had, and we can protect and defend the Light better than we have in decades.”

Mikris listened to his small speech, hooked on each word.

“Among our members, we have Guardians and non-Guardians alike. Humans. Awoken. Exos. We have decided that it’s time we embrace the allies that the Traveler has offered us.”

Mikris froze as Saladin straightened further. He turned and picked up something from a metal stand behind him. A sword?

“Mikris, Ambassador of the House of Light, approach.”

Slowly, she crept forward. 

Saladin looked over her for a long moment before nodding once. He held out the sword to her. “Every Iron Lord is given their own blade. We welcome you as one of our own, for your courage, your honor, your loyalty, and your compassion. These are traits that have brought you to the Light, to the side of Guardians.”

Mikris’ eyes widened. She looked from the sword up to Lord Saladin. She couldn’t stop a quick look at Aurora. 

Aurora and the rest of the Iron Lords were watching in pride and excitement. Aurora nodded and grinned wide. Kazrian offered another thumbs up.

Mikris took a breath and turned back to Lord Saladin. She bowed her head. “Although I do not see battle often, it would be my greatest honor to bear this sword and this title,” she said. She didn’t know if she should have some other sort of response, but this was true. She was trying to think of what to say, reeling a little from the shock of it. “I will stand at your sides against the Darkness.”

Saladin didn’t smile, but there was something a little softer about his face as he offered the sword to her once more.

Slowly, Mikris reached out to accept it. Its weight was strange in her hands, but the symbology of it meant something very special. She treated it with the care she would give a Servitor.

“Welcome to the Iron Lords,” Lord Saladin said. “Lady Mikris.”

A thrill ran down her spine. 

She was an Iron Lord.

Applause startled her. She turned around to see the other Iron Lords clapping. Aurora cheered, and Kazrian joined in. 

Mikris felt a chill flush of Ether. She could hardly hold in an excited trill. She’d never been this excited from a ceremony since she’d received her banners years ago, and this felt far more significant than even that. 

Aurora stepped forward and let something transmat to her hand. “I miiiiight’ve been planning this for a while,” she admitted. She offered it. The object was made from beautiful dark leather and gold and white trim to match their new armor. It was a sheath for the sword. 

“Oh, Aurora,” Mikris murmured. She accepted the sheath and buckled it into place around her waist. “This is… this is…”

“We’re honored to have you join us, Mikris,” Amara said. “Your initial bravery in meeting Aurora, your actions during the Red War, your commitment to the Light. You’re the first Eliksni to join the Iron Lords. And hopefully you won’t be the last.”

Aurora showed Mikris how to sheath the sword. “There you go,” she said. There was a softness to her voice, a waver of emotion. “Lady Mikris.”

Mikris ducked her head shyly. 

“Oh! Oh, wait,” Maksim exclaimed. “The other thing!”

Aurora straightened. “Yeah! Yeah, who has it?”

Damaris stepped forward. She held out her hands and a white and gold something transmatted. “If you’re willing to replace your cloak,” she said, her voice quiet and calm, “we would be honored if you would wear a symbol of the Iron Lords. We all know that it’s a bit… unrealistic to ask you to walk around with a sword all the time.”

Mikris stared wide-eyed at the fabric offered her. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, honey,” Aurora murmured, tapping her gently on the arm. She switched to Eliksni. “Our banners are important. No one will be upset or offended if you’d prefer to keep our symbol on your cloak.”

Mikris took a deep breath. “I… I accept this,” she said. “I can… wear our symbol, still. A sash will do. Or on my armor as it is. A belt. But this is… also important. I will wear the symbol of the Iron Lords with pride and honor.”

Orpheus stepped forward now, looking at Aurora. He held out another cloak. “We made one for you, too,” he said, almost smiling, maybe. 

“Awww,” Aurora said, eyes bright. “You didn’t have to!”

“It was Saladin’s idea,” Kazrian said. 

Aurora turned a grin on Lord Saladin, who quickly turned his eyes away. “Of course it was! Thank you. Really. This means a lot.”

“Bear it with pride, Hunter,” Saladin said. “You as well.”

Aurora and Damaris helped Mikris swap out her cloak. It wasn’t too dissimilar from what she was used to. It was longer, wider, with a thicker fur mantle. It was soft white with beautiful gold, a magnificent tree. Her own fingers moved deftly to help fix Aurora’s. 

“Lady Mikris,” Aurora said with a fond sigh. Her fingers cupped Mikris’ face. “You’re beautiful. Brave and magnificent. You’re the spearhead of the Eliksni. We’ll bring the Eliksni to greatness, to a new Golden Age, hand in hand with humanity. Together. All of us.”

“All of us,” Mikris agreed. 

“Hell yeah,” Kazrian said, earning a sigh from Orpheus. 

“There’s still work to be done,” Lord Saladin said, interrupting. “You’re welcome at the Iron Temple any time. We will need to meet with the Kell of Light to plan further. Not only any terms of our alliance, but what we will need to do.”

“Of course,” Mikris said. Her mind raced. “Misraaks will be willing to compromise on things. He’s very fair and understanding. He… well, he does know English, pretty well. Not as well as I do. I can translate, or Aurora can…”

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself,” Aurora said with a laugh. “It’s okay. Saladin’s just letting us all know ‘cause he’s scared of celebrations.”

Saladin didn’t seem amused by that, but didn’t comment.

“I’m not,” Kazrian said. He slung his arm around Orpheus. “The first Eliksni Iron Lord! That’s something to celebrate! We’ll do plans and stuff later!”

Aurora laced her fingers with Mikris’. “Saladin?”

He sighed and waved them off. “Go on, go on. I suppose there’s no harm in a little lighthearted celebration.”

“Come on, then!” Kazrian grinned and darted outside with all the excited speed of a Hunter.

“He’s having a real fun time,” Orpheus said. He shook his head, but there was definitely something affectionate about it.

“Really, congrats, though,” Amara said. “And welcome. Let’s go make sure Kaz isn’t already causing a ruckus.”

Mikris didn’t feel the cold as she was swept through the temple with her fellow Iron Lords.

**Author's Note:**

> come stop by my tumblr @lesbianeliksni


End file.
